


Cup of Tea

by liaratsoniii



Category: Happy Go Lucky - Fandom, Happy-Go-Lucky - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingering, Fluffy Smut, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rarepair, Vaginal Fingering, niche af content, you'll only like this if you're a sally hawkins fan probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaratsoniii/pseuds/liaratsoniii
Summary: Based on that scene in Happy-Go-Lucky (2008) where we all thought Poppy and Zoe were going to kiss.... and more.AKA I wrote this for a friend for a birthday present and figured I'd post it online for any other Sally Hawkins fans who might stumble upon it. :')





	Cup of Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jinmyung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinmyung/gifts).



“Do you want a cup of tea?” Poppy whispered, her face just mere inches away from Zoe’s.

 

“Yes please.” Zoe replied, her eyes darting down to Poppy’s lips for just a second, but it was a second long enough for Poppy to notice. 

 

Poppy smiled, sticking her tongue between her teeth, and she leaned forward slightly to break the distance between them, and planted a soft, gentle kiss on Zoe’s lips, earning a small shriek of surprise from the other woman. 

 

She broke away from the kiss quickly, glancing up at Zoe’s face to see what her reaction was before continuing, and when she saw her cheeks flushed pink, her pupils wide, she took that as a good sign and leaned in to kiss her once more, catching her lower lip between her own and sucking softly, running her tongue back and forth along her lip, seeking entrance. Zoe complied, parting her lips just enough for Poppy’s tongue to slip into her mouth. 

 

Breaking away from the kiss once more, Poppy got up from where she was kneeling on the floor, and straddled Zoe’s lap in the chair she was sitting in, resting her arms on her shoulders, leaning in to kiss her again, running her tongue between Zoe’s lips that were parted for her instantly. Zoe’s hands slid around Poppy’s slender frame, pulling her in closer. She pulled Poppy’s lower lip between her teeth, causing Poppy to moan softly into her mouth, her hips rolling into her lap. Zoe’s hands were under Poppy’s shirt now, palming her breasts over her bra, heat and excitement pooling in her belly as Poppy moaned louder at her touch. 

 

Suddenly Poppy found herself lifted up into Zoe’s arms as she stood up and made her way over to the bed, only breaking away from her hot mouth to place Poppy down onto the bed before laying down next to her, leaning back onto the pillows, grabbing Poppy’s hands and pulling her in closer again.

 

Poppy once again straddled Zoe’s hips, leaning down to kiss her again, her hands fumbling with the buttons on her dress. Zoe’s mouth ran a wet path from Poppy’s lips down to her neck, leaving kisses along her jawline, sucking and nibbling at her pulse point, bruising the soft, sensitive flesh there, relishing the little moans and gasps that were escaping Poppy’s lips. 

 

She sat up slightly, allowing Poppy to pull her dress over her head and throw it absentmindedly to the floor. Poppy reached around her back and undid the clasp on her bra with slightly shaky hands, letting the straps fall down Zoe’s shoulders. 

 

As soon as her bra was off, Poppy’s mouth was all over Zoe’s tits, trailing her lips over the swell of her breasts, taking one nipple in between her lips while her fingers pulled and tweaked the other. Her tongue rolls in small circles around the stiff peak of her right nipple, pulling the swollen bud between her teeth, causing Zoe to cry out, before trailing her lips across her chest to pay the same attention to her other nipple, smiling to herself as she felt Zoe’s back arch into her touch. 

 

She dragged her tongue in a long, slow line down Zoe’s stomach, dipping into her belly button, stopping just before the waistband of her underwear, her hands still palming her breasts and playing with her nipples. She placed slow, soft kisses along her lower stomach, along her hip bones, down her thighs. Her hands travelled down her sides and she slipped her thumbs under her waistband and pulled her underwear down almost torturously slowly, to the point where Zoe was contemplating just begging Poppy to hurry up and fuck her already. 

 

As if Poppy could read her thoughts, she tossed her underwear off the side of the bed, and nestled between her legs, kissing her way up Zoe’s inner thighs until she could feel Poppy’s hot breath dangerously close to her core. She wrapped her arms around Zoe’s thighs, spreading her legs further in the process, and lowered her head, flattening her tongue, taking one long, slow lick of Zoe’s cunt. She was incredibly wet already, which only spurred Poppy on more. Her tongue swirled around her clit, sucking the swollen bud into her mouth, revelling in Zoe’s cries and moans that were becoming increasingly louder. 

 

Zoe’s hands shot down and wound themselves in Poppy’s hair, pulling slightly every time she flicked her tongue against her clit. She was switching between long and slow strokes of her tongue, from her wet entrance up to her clit, and fasts flicks and circles around her clit, and it was driving Zoe absolutely crazy. She was getting closer and closer to her release, her chest rising and falling with every heavy breath she took, her skin hot and flushed.

 

Poppy slipped two fingers past silky folds, sliding them inside her Zoe’s wetness with ease, curling them upwards as she began to pump them in and out, slowly at first but increasing in pace when Zoe’s moans became louder and her hips were bucking against her face, her hands grasping her hair even tighter, the bangles on Poppy’s wrist clanging against each other with each motion of her wrist.

 

Poppy buried her face in Zoe’s cunt, licking, sucking, thrusting her fingers until she brought the other woman to orgasm, endless curses spilling from her lips as she came; _Fuck, fuck, fuck, Poppy, yes, fuck, oh god, yes._

 

She drank her down as she came, fingers still pumping inside her wet heat, drawing her orgasm out longer.

 

Poppy looked up at Zoe above her, her ponytail now disheveled and hair stuck to her forehead with sweat, head thrown back in bliss, chest heaving, and she let out a small giggle of satisfaction, removing her fingers from inside of her and wiping her now soaked mouth and chin in the crook of her elbow. 

 

Zoe snapped out of her blissful daze as she heard Poppy’s giggle, and looked down at her with raised eyebrows, meeting her gaze, a cheeky grin spread across Poppy’s face. 

 

“Stop giggling and get up here, you.” she said, a mischievous smirk across her lips. 

 

Poppy sat up, pulling her white dress over her head, wasting no time, unclasping her own bra and tearing her own tights and underwear off in one swift movement. Zoe watched and admired Poppy’s beautiful slim body that was now completely naked before her. She moved up on the bed and quickly straddled Zoe’s head, her thighs on either side of her face, her dripping wet cunt just inches above her mouth. 

 

Zoe’s hands gripped Poppy’s hips and she lowered her down onto her face, reaching around to give her arse a playful slap, earning a small yelp from Poppy, before her lips met her clit and that yelp quickly turned into a long, satisfied groan. 

 

Poppy began to delicately move her hips, running her cunt up and down Zoe’s face, wetness soaking her chin, her mouth, her nose. Zoe’s lips wrapped around Poppy’s swollen clit and she sucked it hard into her mouth, switching between sucking and swiftly flicking her tongue around the sensitive bundle of nerves. Poppy’s hips were involuntarily grinding against Zoe’s mouth, her ministrations making her legs wobble, and she braced herself, placing a hand against the wall, the other hand she placed on her own breast, rolling a stiff nipple between her thumb and forefinger. 

 

As Poppy’s moans got louder and her hips rolled faster against her face, Zoe’s tongue travelled lowered and slipped inside Poppy’s cunt, collecting her juices and swallowing them down as Poppy rode her tongue, being pushed closer and closer to the edge. She brought her tongue back up to her clit and sucked hard, and that was all it took, Poppy was coming, her headthrown back and she was moaning Zoe’s name over and over again, her hips bucking hard against her face. 

 

Coming down from her high of pleasure, she swung a shaky leg across Zoe’s body, moving off from her face, which was now glistening with the after effects of her orgasm. She lay down next to her on the bed, her breath still ragged, completely spent. She snuggled into Zoe’s arm, planting a soft kiss on her shoulder, smiling up at her. Zoe smiled back, stroking a finger up and down Poppy’s arm gently, before letting out a small laugh.

 

“You know, Poppy, I could still go for that cup of tea.”


End file.
